Friends Forever
by MetalRaven
Summary: Im not good at summaries.


Warnings: yet again, this is a death fic. More Zim and Dib sadness. Based off of the script to Mopiness of Doom, an unaired episode. But, of course, Jhonen Vasquez didn't kill anyone. Which means I am not Jhonen Vasquez. Thank you. Oh, and I'm sorry for lack of suicide and death ideas. I'll think of some more.

PS-it is exactly this way (excluding the diary) in the script until after the argument.

**bold print** is a journal entry

_italics_ are thoughts

DIB IS SIXTEEN IN THIS STORY

* * *

_Why?_

**Nothing has been the same since that Dib-human stopped coming to my base. So, I stopped going to highskool. Secretly, I may even have been going only to see the Dib. That's all behind me now, because I never need lay my superior Irken eyes on that filthly little bug thing that is a large-headed human. Ha! Haven't I showed him? And yet...this makes my heart, as the earth-beings call it, hurt and the thing called the sadness run rampant. I am not supposed to feel this way, not at all. Humans feel love and hate and sadness. Irkens feel potential. That is all. Is staying on earth slowly turning me into a human? No, I will not stand for that. This, O book, is my destiny, to destroy earth and show the Almighty Tallest my greatness. This is what Zim is meant to do. No ugly, large-headed Dib human will cause such sadness. Not ever.**

* * *

The surnameless Dib measured some more amber liquid in a beaker. The Professor stood next to him, watching his progress. Occasionally, Membrane would glance at some notes written by his son, in order to tell if he was doing the experiment exactly as they had planned it out.

"No, Son! You don't use that type of oil! Clearly this is a cry for help."

Dib looked at his father. "Well, Dad, there is something. This "real science" hurts me. Something tells me that vampires, ghosts, bigfoot, and aliens are my real destiny, not measuring stuff in a beaker."

Membrane stared at his son in amazement. "Dib! NOOO! Why do you want anything to do with Paranormal things? It isn't true!"

"Yes it is, Dad! Zim is an alien, and bigfoot really _was_ in our garage!"

His father sighed in annoyance and anger, and walked away. Dib smiled happily to himself as he thre his binoculars into his pocket and jumped out the window onto the rope that lowered into his garage. He ran all the way to Zim's house, and banged on the door.

"Eh? Oh, oh...it's open."

"Master, I want WAFFLES!"

Dib took this as his cue to run in. "Zim!"

"Dib!"

"Zim!"

"Dib!"

"Zim!"

"Dib!"

"Filthly alien, what are you doing?"

Zim stood up, Irken snax falling off the couch. "Nothing, you ugly human. Why do you barge into my home?"

"To find out what you were doing without me. Doesn't look like much."

Zim scoffed. "EXCUSE ME! You will pay for that, Dib-filth!"

"Oh, yeah, alien scum?"

"Big head!"

"Stupid face!"

"Loser!"

"You'll pay for that!"

Zim and Dib ran throughout the house shouting names at one another, and Gir could've sworn that he heard a thump from the stairs, Dib yelling in pain, and both of them screaming as they tumbled. They ended up back on the living room floor, trying to beat each other up. Gir laughed in his knowledge as they fought.

"Big head boy and Master friends now."They both stopped and looked at Gir. Dib and Zim started yelling about why they could never like the other, and never would. They finally quited down after thinking about the situation for awhile.

"We are kind of like friends, aren't we, Zim?"

"I guess we are Dib. I didn't want to admitit, but you not being here made me kind of sad."

"Me too."

They smiled and hugged, as Dib started firing insults again. Zim started chasing him up the stairs as a rubber pig fell down.

"My piggie! Master, I thought you and human big head were friends!"

The laughed. "We are Gir," Zim said, "this is fun!"

They continued to play around until late, when theyset upa small sleepover on the living room floor. Zim and Dib watched a movie until they fell asleep.

* * *

"We should see that movie, Zim."

Dib was reading a Johnny the Little Homicidal Maniac strip when he spotted an advertisement for a space horror movie. Apparently it was about a child who knew about an alien nobody else could see and was murdering people. "Actually, if you were a murderer, this would sound like us."

"Sounds like fun."

"Cool! Let's go!"

Dib and Zim got into the human's new car. They started on their way to the movies, and Dib bent down to change the radio dial, because Zim's ears were hurting from the rap noise. Dib didn't really like rap, but he figured that Zim would, and he had put on that station...

"DIB! WATCH OUT!"

An out of control truck was swerving toward them as they went, and both saw a nothing as they went.

"I'm sorry for being mean, Dib!"

"Me too, Zim! Thank you for getting to know me!"

They both screamed as it came closer, and blacked out.

* * *

Dib slowly awoke amongst twisted metal and sirens. Some ambulence had arrived, and he had become slightly disoriented. He heard a distant beeping sound, and was searching frantically for Zim. He went in the direction of the noise, fearing the worst.

"Zim!"

Zim lied in a pile of ruined metal, dazed and tired. He smiled weakly at Dib. "Hey."

"Zim, where's your PAK?"

He pointed slowly toward the ruined car, where Zim's PAK was sliced in two. Dib cried out and embraced his friend. "No, Zim, what will happen?"

"I...I...I will die, Dib. In sixty seconds, to be exact."

"SIXTY SECONDS! No, Zim, no..."

He smiled sadly again. "Everything dies Dib. Some sooner than others. You will die too, someday."

"You're too young, Zim. You can't..."

"Yes...well...twenty seconds Dib."

He yelled again and was starting to cry. "Zim, what's in your PAK?"

"Food, some liquified vitamin and Irken water, why?"

"What's Irken water?"

"It's water only Irkens can drink. If anyone else takes it its like regular water on us."

"Thanks."

Zim glanced over at his rapidly ticking PAK, and smiled. "Just know that I am happy Dib. Goodbye."

The PAK beeped loudly, and Zim closed his eyes, and Dib quickly embraced him again. His friend grew limp in his arms, and he sadlylayed him onto the ground. With second thoughts, he picked Zim up, along with his PAK, and ran quickly to his house. Neither had been hurt in the wreck, Zim's fatality an account of the PAK.

They made it to Dib's house in record time. He had Gir dig a grave, and he put Zim into it.The upset boysaid some memorials to his friend, and buried him, placing an Irken symbol onto the grave.

Dib grabbed the water medication from the PAK, and took it, smiling. He filled up the bathtub at his house with freezing water, and sat in it, the burning consuming his entire body. The pain made his mind go numb, and he slipped deeper into the lethal liquid. He was starting to black out from the pain he could still feel, and finally slipped his head beneath the icy water.

_I'm sorry Zim._

Membrane pounded on the bathroom door again, and finally broke it down, worried about his son. He had been in there for 3 hours now, and no noise had come from it. The sight of his son with what looked like a sunburn with his head beneath the water, he almost wept for the first time since the death of his wife.

They had a service, and buried Dib next to Zim in the back yard. They could've sworn that whispers of playful argument were heard in the air, and that a small blue-eyed robot was watching through the window.

* * *

I wasn't as proud as this fic as the last two, but it was ok. R AND R! 


End file.
